Liquid Ocelot
Liquid Ocelot was the result of the merger of two beings: the "spirit" of Liquid Snake and the body of Revolver Ocelot via an arm transplant conducted in Lyon, France, after Ocelot's arm was cut off by Gray Fox during the events of Shadow Moses. Biography The Tanker Incident Liquid first emerged when Ocelot was using Sergei Gurlukovich and his mercenary army to take over the U.S.S. Discovery and steal Metal Gear RAY for the Patriots. After Ocelot murdered Gurlukovich and Marine Commandant Scott Dolph, and was getting ready to steal RAY, Solid Snake emerged from his hiding place and confronted Ocelot. Liquid took over Ocelot and made his presence known to Solid, telling him he was "drowning in time". He then screamed through RAY's voice engines saying, "You're going down Snake! With this Tanker!!" and proceeded to destroy the tanker's inside holds and annihilating the remaining Marines that offered little to no effective resistance. Two years later, Liquid planned an opportunity to gain power. Leaking information to Philanthropy regarding Arsenal Gear, Liquid gained full power over Ocelot during the climax of the Manhattan Incident, and seized the original model of Metal Gear RAY. Liquid then fled, using Ocelot's knowledge as a Patriot spy to find them and launch a revolution against them. However, Solid Snake theorized that Liquid was acting on false information and never found them. In addition, before Liquid took off in RAY, he said "Why do you think I chose Ocelot as my host?" This would indicate that Liquid somehow arranged for his arm to be attached to Ocelot. Liquid's personality would often take over Ocelot's mind whenever Solid Snake was in close proximity. From then on, Liquid set up his final steps to plunge the world into total war and destroy The Patriots. By the year 2014, war relied heavily on armies of mercenaries to do their work, and Liquid capitalized on this. Eventually, the five largest PMCs were run by a "mother company" which Liquid had set up, known as "Outer Heaven". He placed genetic engineering scientist Naomi Hunter under house arrest and forced her to work for him to access the Sons of the Patriots system. He also began cooperating with Vamp. Using Big Boss' genetic code to enter the Patriots' AI network, Liquid Ocelot succeeded in taking over the SOP. Calling this plan "Guns of the Patriots", he used it to disable every gun and weapon in the world. He then stole the Arsenal Gear-class battleship from the Patriots, and outfitted it with Metal Gear REX's rail gun. He then attempted to use a nuclear warhead launched into orbit from the rail gun to destroy the Patriots' core AI, "JD" in space. While his plan was in motion, Liquid had enough time to use one of the mass-produced Metal Gear RAY units which now protected Outer Haven. Liquid's plan was "foiled" by Snake and Otacon who infiltrated Outer Haven and implanted a virus created by Sunny and Naomi, which destroyed not only GW, but also spread to the Patriots other AIs, eliminating them once and for all. Once Snake inserted the Virus into GW, he soon passed out. He was then brought atop Outer Haven by Liquid, there Liquid stated Snake accomplished what he sought all along, to free the world from the Patriots' control, and that Big Boss's Outer Heaven was finally a reality. Liquid then helped Snake get back up, seeking one last fight with his "brother", he was subsequently defeated, and as he layed on the ground, he regained his consciousness and died as Revolver Ocelot. His last words were: "You're pretty good", the same phrase he once spoke to Big Boss. It is later revealed that this Liquid Ocelot was not the result of possession due to Liquid's hand, but induced with gene therapy and hypnosis. Ocelot willingly became Liquid in order to create a threat for the Patriots to focus on, as part of Big Boss's plan to destroy them. Reception and Controversy Liquid Ocelot has been a well received villain. Edge magazine stated "Kojima has forged a superb villain, far more complete than in MGS2." He has been so well received that several fans refer to Liquid Ocelot as simply Liquid rather than Ocelot. However, there is some controversy due to some fans being disappointed that Liquid Ocelot was not in fact Liquid. And there is also some controversy over Liquid Ocelot's handling in the Metal Gear Solid 4 Database as it makes vague hints suggesting that Liquid's "spirit"/personality was in control in some entries but subsequently contradicting this information saying it was an act all along in others. There is more controversy due to the fact that some fans believing that Ocelot was pretending to be Liquid in MGS2, and that he never took control, though this does not explain why he would get rid of Liquid's arm. Trivia *During the Snake Eater phase of the final battle, Liquid will give Snake a kiss on the cheek if the player allows Liquid to hold Snake in a headlock. *During the Snake Eater portion of the battle, Ocelot will occasionally taunt Snake with his trademark hand gesture if the player keeps their distance. Category:Metal Gear Solid 4 Category:Characters Category:Game Boss Category:Metal Gear Solid 2 Category:Metal Gear Online